


The Certainty of Power

by moomooma55



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evil Boss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rebellion, Writing Prompt, honestly I wrote this for school and look where that got me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomooma55/pseuds/moomooma55
Summary: This was written for the short (so very short) story prompt, “You have no power over me.” “Are you absolutely certain about that?”.





	The Certainty of Power

There was no doubt about it. I had been discovered. The track to his office took a century, yet I wearily trudged onward, not backing down. The door to the office was ajar. I reached out to knock, all instincts telling me that something was not okay, that I should be running as fast as I could away from here, away from the office, away from Him. His low, cold voice, oozing danger called out before my outstretched hand got a chance to touch the door.  
“Ah, come in” He purred, sensing my discomfort. I swallowed and stepped into the room, leaving the door open, my only way of escape.  
“And close the door, would you?” Well. I was truly stuck now.  
The room could have been nice, in a different time. It wasn’t small, but the man took up far too much space, even without moving from his spot at the window. He surveyed the streets below, taking His time as I stood stock still, trying and failing to avoid curling into myself.  
“You know what you've done” An amused tone snuck into His words, but he betrayed no other emotion.  
“The people had to know. The whole world had to know of the corruption that it turns a blind eye to.” I managed to keep a shake out of my voice. The man was intimidating, certainly, but He was in the wrong. As long as He and His Followers snuffed out the light in the world, it was someone's duty to stop them. It was my duty.  
“It’s a shame. Such courage. Such intelligence. So… wasted.”  
I knew He was trying to bait me, to get me to reveal anything on the slight chance He didn’t know all. I tried not to tremble, feigning strength where I had none, rushing over my words in an effort to get them out.  
“You have no power over me.”  
“Are you absolutely certain about that?” For the first time He turned, an inhuman smirk on His face. I screamed, but no one heard me.


End file.
